Kelly Briggs (Soulcalibur character, Thevideotour1's version)/Original Timeline
Kelly Arianna Briggs is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Leon Wu. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage. Biography Pre-Soul Calibur III Physical appearance Kelly has sky blue eyes, red lips, and short, brown hair. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Kelly can wield all weapons that Maxi uses. Fighting Style Kelly always uses a nunchaku and fights with Shissen Karihadi. Critical Finish Kelly throws a few nunchaku blows to the opponent who is stunned and then thrown airborne by a palm strike. She then leaps in the air and delivers a fatal kick to the opponent's neck or ribs, ending the fight. Critical Edge Kelly punches her opponent twice, and finally blasts them with an elbow finisher. Costumes Kelly is very sexy because she wears red stilletos to one of her outfits that have a red color. TV series / Soul Calibur Endless Rage Kelly's first outfit consists of an red off the shoulder dress. The skirt portion reaches below her ankles and a slit running down from one side of the hip exposes her right leg. Her second outfit consists of a red off the shoulder jacket with a long back tail and straps connected with a collar and red panties. Her third outfit consists of a red bustier which consists of panties and socks, a red breastplate, a red fauld, and white long gloves. Soul Calibur III Kelly wears the same outfits from the TV series, but her stilletos have no daggers on the sole part of her heels. Soul Calibur IV﻿ Kelly's first outfit is now an floor-length elegant dress with a slit on the left side. She wears the same stilettos from Soul Calibur III. Soul Calibur V Kelly's outfits from the TV series returned in this game, but there are a few changes in her outfits. Her dress in her first outfit has two slits on each side and her third outfit is now her second outfit with legwarmers replacing her socks. Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Costume 1 (Prom Night) Name: Kelly Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Medium Length (05,25) Mid Torso: Alchemist's Dress (36,20) Feet: Kung Fu Shoes (36,20) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 05,25 Lips: 36,20 Eyes: 20,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 36,22 Voice: Girl 2 (English) Alignment: Good/Dark Costume 2 (Witch) Name: Kelly Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Medium Length (05,25) Mid Torso: Witch's Robe (36,20) Lower Legs: Cloth Bikini (36,22) Feet: Kung Fu Shoes (36,20) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 05,25 Lips: 36,20 Eyes: 20,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 36,22 Voice: Girl 2 (English) Alignment: Evil/Light Trivia *Kelly's hairstyle and color scheme is similar to that of Tekken character, Anna Williams. Quotes Soul Calibur III *''You're shaking!'' *''Time to die!'' *''I'll gladly lend a hand...if you want to die!'' *''You really want to do this?'' *''Is there no other solution to this?'' *''If all you know is violence...'' *''That was truly absurd!'' *''You really deserved that!'' *''Making me waste my energy...'' *''Know your place!'' *''Take good care of yourself.'' *''Looks like...I won this fight.'' *''Listen, I just can't afford to lose.'' *''I must go. Excuse me.'' *''Weapons are for fools!'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''You're dead!'' *''Bastard!'' *''Dammit!'' *''You cur!'' *''Shut up!'' *''You should die!'' *''I'm gonna make you suffer!'' *''Disappear!'' *''Here we go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Quit showing off!'' *''Quiet down!'' *''Fall down!'' *''Goodbye!'' *''This is your end!'' *''It's time to get rid of you!'' *''There's more!'' *''You're not going anywhere!'' *''You're open!'' *''This is...over!'' *''Have some of...this!'' *''I can see your fear!'' - Taunt *''Grovel on your hands and knees!'' - Taunt *''You're not bad.'' - Taunt *''You never stood a chance.'' - Taunt *''What?!'' *''Dammit!'' *''It can't be.'' *''I lost.'' Soul Calibur IV * Soul Calibur V * Gallery Kelly's Weapon Pose.jpg 20150523 125322.jpg|Kelly's 1P costume 20150523 125332.jpg|Kelly's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 20150523 125341.jpg|Kelly's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 20150523 125355.jpg|Kelly's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 20150523 125408.jpg|Kelly's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Vlcsnap-2015-05-23-22h08m11s168.png|Kelly (in 1P costume) wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2015-05-23-22h09m04s177.png|Kelly (in 1P costume) wielding Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-05-23-22h10m13s82.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-23-22h10m25s205.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-23-22h11m02s94.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-23-22h11m17s198.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-23-22h11m58s7.png|Kelly (in 1P costume) wielding Raimei after the battle. Kelly's Weapon Pose (Costume 2).jpg 20150603 162435.jpg|Kelly's 2P costume 20150603 162450.jpg|Kelly's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 20150603 162500.jpg|Kelly's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 20150603 162515.jpg|Kelly's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 20150603 162524.jpg|Kelly's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Vlcsnap-2015-06-03-16h56m25s210.png|Kelly (in 2P costume) wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2015-06-03-16h56m53s150.png|Kelly (in 2P costume) wielding Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-06-03-16h57m28s22.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-03-16h57m52s201.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-03-16h57m59s86.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-03-16h58m24s81.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-03-16h59m01s231.png|Kelly (in 2P costume) wielding Raimei after the battle. Category:Soul Calibur Characters